Unexpected meeting
by shironeko13
Summary: What shall happen when our favourite hunter x hunter characters meet someone new? Full summary and oc's introduction inside. Please read! ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1 strange encounter

I love the anime Hunter x Hunter very much, but too bad there is barely any romance in it. So... I decided to write a fanfiction about the anime/manga and give it some more twist and colours.

* * *

><p>My name is Kagome, Kagome Hyuuga. I am not your ordinary good girl who listens to their parents. In fact, I have no parents. They both died in a fire accident when I was around 3. The only family is I am left with is my older brother. Funny thing is, when I said I am not ordinary, I mean it. I actually work for someone you all may know by the name, Death. Death is my older brother. Strange right? it all happened back when I was 3 during the fire, all 4 of us, my parents, brother and me, all died in the fire. My brother and I are still here only because we made a promise with the former Grim Reaper, aka, Death. The deal was that my older brother must become the new death and do his job to keep track on all the souls and get rid of some due to the overpopulation of humans. If he disobeys Death, his life will be taken away. Death took pity on me and decided to give me a second chance. So, that is how I became who I am today. People call me the Kuro Neko, the black cat from hell. my job is to assist my brother in his job. All the killing and stuff, you know. Of course, I still live part of my live as a normal person. Unfortunately, I got separated from my brother when I was about 7. Sad news right? I traveled around the wall in search of him. That was when I heard that someone like him had became a Hunter. I was determined to become one too to find him. That was what happened before i decided to take place in the 287th Hunters Exam.<p>

Enjoy and pls review and tell me how you think anout the story idea!

* * *

><p>Killua's pov<p>

I stared down from the the building's top. I am currently on a mission. My job is to kill a rather wealthy man for has been sabotaging many others in order to earn money.

"Tch, I hate my job." I mumbled to no one.

"What was that, Killu?" I froze when I heard that. Aniki. I looked away, saying a nothing softly while I pulled my hood over my head, covering my face.

"Their rides are here. Go now and don't fail."Illumin told me. Just when I was about to jump down, I saw a shadow appear from the opposite building. I looked up just in time to catch the shadow jump down from the building.

Random person/Kagome's Pov

Looking down from the building top, I smiled slightly to myself. Double-checking and making sure I had the hood of my jacket over my head, I jumped down from the four-story high building. I raced towards my target like lightning. The wind blew past my face, threatening to blow my cover away. I had no idea why I am still doing this when somebody else is already helping me with it. I looked up ahead to see the rather fat man walk out of the restaurant's door. I smirked inwardly. This was going to be easy. I leaped over the car, landing right in front of my target.

I stared at him with my blood red eyes.

"Who… Who are you," he managed to stammer out. "Meow," was my reply before I sliced his head off. His so-called expert bodyguards attempted to shot me dead with their puny guns but I just dogged them like a boss. I grinned at them before throwing punches and kicks at them. Before I, or they, knew it, they were dead. Slipping my hood back on, I ran off quickly before the police arrived.

I escaped into a dark alley just in time before a group of police cars dashed towards the "crime scene" One of the bodyguards must have called them. I thought in my head. But nevertheless, I managed to get away.

I turned around the corner of the alley and found myself facing two people who I had never met before. I raised my brow at them. I took a good look at those two. One of them had long black hair and had jet black eyes that was staring at me intensely. The other one was probably around my height and age. He was wearing a hoodie just like me and was looking away.

"Who are you?" the long haired man asked me. I cringed upon hearing him.

This person's voice sounds like a woman's! I looked at him, glaring into his eyes and said,

"I am somebody who goes by the name Kuro Neko." I saw the attempting to kill me by slicing my head off but I quickly jumped over his head and out of his way. But just when I landed on the ground, the man grabbed me by the neck and tempted to strangle me. struggling in his tight grip, I stared into his black eyes. Our eyes locked. I smiled at him and said,

"nyan," Suddenly, his hair was set on fire. He dropped me immediately and I leaped away from him. I stole a glance at the white-hair boy before running away, leaving two confused guys behind.

Killua's pov

I saw aniki try to kill the boy, or girl, I cannot really try. That person was really expert at his or her movement. I gasped slightly. Strange thing was that I saw to small cat ears on top of her hood. I caught her looking at me. I froze when I saw her eyes. They were scarlet red, kind of nice looking though. I tired to help brother by stopping her too but I just cannot seem to do anything.


	2. Chapter 2 hunter exam

Chapter 2: Hunter exam

Kagome's pov

I walked into the hunter exam. Wow! There are quite a lot of people here. I tugged on my badge. I am number 113. I looked around to see if I can find anyone I knew.

"Hey there! You must be new here." I turned around and found myself facing a guy with the tag saying number 16.

"Yo. I am Tonpa. I'm number 16 this year. Nice to meet you." Tonpa extened his hand and I shook hands with him.

"Nice to meet you too. I am Kagome. I was wondering why you said this year earlier." "Oh about that, you must be a rookie. I took the hunter exam about 35 times. So I know who are new and who are… well, not new."

"35 times?" I sweat-dropped upon hearing that.

"That's right. So if you have any question about the hunter exam, you can come ask me. Hey, how about a toast, to celebrate our new friendship?" Tonpa said while taking out two cans of orange juice. I took the can of drink over. Looking down at it, I opened the can of drinks before gulping it down. I looked back at Tonpa before smirking and saying, "thank you very much for your kindness. But sorry to disappoint you, poisons don't work on me. I am immune to them." I crushed the can before dropping it on the floor and walking off with a smirk on my face. Inside my head, I was doing a small victory dance.

I sat down on a pipe, leaning my head against the wall. I peeped inside my bag. Rummaging through it, I took note of what I had. A set of shirt and pant, a bag of lollipop, a bottle of water and my foldable skateboard. I smiled when I found my earphones and Iphone.

"Yes!" I said to myself. Plugging in my earphones, I plopped a lollipop into my mouth. I hummed softly to the tune of the song called, "just awake"(hunter x hunter 2011 ending). It was then I felt someone tapping on my shoulder. Looking up, feeling rather annoyed, I saw a boy around my age.

"Can I seat here?" he asked me. I quickly nodded my head.

After a few awkward moments, I realized he was staring at my lollipop. I smiled at the boy before asking if he wanted one. I could have sworn I saw his eye sparkle for a second before answering yes.

"Here you go. By the way, I am Kagome, twelve this year. Nice to meet you," I said while handing him the lollipop.

"I am Killua. Twelve this year too. Thanks for the lollipop. Hey, that is some cool weapon you have there. Can I take look at them?" I looked down and realized he was staring at my twin scythes.

"why is there a chain connecting between them? Is it not easier to wield if they were not connected?" Killua asked me curiously while returning the sharp weapon back. I shrugged and explained,

"I feel that it is better this way cause sometime when I throw one of my scythes at my target, I might still have to run over to the scythes to collect them. So it is easier for me as the weapons will always be connected to me. you dig?" Killua nodded his head before asking if I could show him how I use my weapons.

"Sure why not? Do you have anything I could use as a target?" I asked Killua. Killua looked around a few times before tossing me an empty can. I realized that the can was Tonpa's poisoned juice.

"You know the juice is poisoned right?" Killua smirked at me before telling me that he was immune to most poisons.

Placing the empty can on the floor, I threw one of my scythes at it with ease, slicing it into half. "Wow, clean cut. Nice," Killua commented shortly after I did my little 'act'. I smiled at him before placing my scythes back into my pocket. "There are quite a lot of other ways I could use the scythes for. Quite handy once you get use to wielding them," I told Killua before showing him a few more tricks I knew. I found out that we both had quite a few things in common. Like our love for candy and sweets and our talent at skate boarding. Killua showed me his skate board. Killua's skateboard is yellow in colour with a red arrow on it while mine was a black skateboard with the word 'AWESOME' written in red on top and a glittery black kitten on the side.

Suddenly, I heard a loud scream. Both Killua and I turned our heads towards the direction and the sound. I saw a man dressed like a clown standing there while another man was trapped in between two walls.

"Hisoka," I hissed.

I turned my head away from the scene. Killua noticed and asked me what was wrong. I told him,

"that is Hisoka, number 44. I heard that he is a magician." He nodded his head. I looked up at the ceiling when a loud buzz was heard throughout the whole place.


	3. Chapter 3 phase one part one

Chapter 3: Hunter exam, Phase one

Kagome's Pov

A loud buzz pierced through the air in the enclosed room. A weird looking guy who was wearing a suit and had a moustache came 'floating' down. "The call for applicants is now closed. I announce the start of the hunter exam," the moustache dude said. Everyone made way for him to land on the ground. After what he said. I felt everyone tensing up even more. "Please come this one. Let me remind all first. The hunter exam is very difficult. If any of you is unlucky or incapable, you may get injured or even die. Only those of you who don't made the risk may follow." After hearing what the man said, I heard a faint cry saying help me. I looked for the source of the voice but Killua started walking. I quickly caught up with him. I noticed Killua staring at a boy with long spiky black green tipped hair. I did not know there would be another person around our age.

"Hey are you going to use your skateboard? Cause I am," I asked Killua as I took out my skateboard. We exchanged a few quick looks before keeping quiet again. This is really awkward, I sighed mentally.

As Killua and I skated quietly on our skateboard, I noticed a man who was wearing a blue suit running ahead of us. He seemed to have some trouble running. He will most likely give soon, either that or end up looking like a fool but still pass. I was about to share my thoughts with Killua when we separated cause we were about to crash into the man. Killua went right while I went left. As we skated past him, the man suddenly shouted,

"Hey! Wait up kid!" Killua tilted his head towards him. "You should show the hunter exam more respect," he continued, this time directing the sentence to me.

"Whatever do you mean?" both killua and I said together.

"Why are you two using a skateboard? That's cheating!"

"Why?" Killua replied.

"This is an endurance test!"

"No it isn't!" I turned my head towards the source of the sound.

"Gon, what are you saying?" so the name of that kid is Gon huh? I said in my head.

"The examiner only said to follow him, Leorio," Gon replied. Both Killua and I slowed down till we were beside Gon.

"How old are you?" Killua asked, clearly ignoring Leorio's shouting about whose side Gon was on. "Twelve years old." Hmm… that's my age too. Cool! Suddenly, Killua stepped on his skateboard and did a small trick with it, catching with his hand, saying,

"I guess I will run too then."

"Hey don't leave me out too!" I quickly added and did the same thing as Killua before running side by side with Gon. The black haired boy let out a loud wow.

"I'm Killua," killua said to Gon. Gon introduced himself, leorio and Kurapika too before I introduced myself too as Kirito. We continued running in silent.

After running in awkward silence for some time, I tried to break the silence. Keyword, tried. "Erm… great day right guys? I mean, blue sky, clear weather, nice right?" I saw Gon look at me with a grin on his face while Killua giving me a face that says, 'seriously man?' "What?" I said holding my hands up.

"You are brilliant at starting a conversation. True genius," my eye twitched upon hearing Killua's sarcasm. But, I ignored it. I noticed Leorio was slowing down. I slowed down too, wondering if Leorio was alright. Out of the blue Leorio suddenly started sprinting forward. He stripped himself till his chest was bare, only leaving a tie there to 'cover up' himself.

"I am going to pass this test no matter what!" Leorio grunted as he dashed forward. I sweat-dropped upon seeing that. I noticed Gon staring at Leorio's dropped briefcase. Gon took out his fishing pole and fished up Leorio's briefcase.

"Cool!" both Killua and I sayed.

*Timeskip to near the end of the tunnel*

After discussing about Gon's dream to meet his father and stuffs, we continued running in silence.

"Hey Killua, Kagome, want to have a race? Losers have to buy winner dinner," Gon suggested. Killua and I exchanged a look first before nooding our head in agreement. We ran up the stairs quickly before shouting, "GOAL!" as we existed the tunnel. After that, we started arguing about who are the two losers and who is the winner. Gon asked Satotz-san if he knew who was the winner.

"I believe all of you crossed the finishing line together at the same time. However I did notice the young lady cross the finish line faster and earlier," Satotz-san replied after thinking for a moment. I did a little victory dance while Gon sighed in sadness and Killua giving his death glare. I gave the both of them a peace sign as the rest of the examines arrived.

As Satotz-san told us the rules for the second part for the first exam, we heard someone shouting from the back of the group.

"That person is a fake. He is a fraud! He isn't the real proctor. I am the real proctor!" a man with hazel-brown hair screamed out from behing of us. Everybody started question who the real proctor is. Leorio stood forward and asked if the man had any proof. The man threw a bad onto the floor and pointed at the contents of the bag, explaining stuff about the man-face ape inside the bag. I closed my eys and slipped my hands inside my jackets pockets. I did not really care about all this. I noticed Killua and Gon tense upabout the man-face ape inside the bag. I closed my eys and slipped my hands inside my jackets pockets. I did not really care about all this. I noticed Killua and Gon tense up beside me and I let out a sigh. Why is everyone so tense up? This is just a exam.

Cliffhanger!

Please tell me how do you think about my story. PLEASE! or i will go and hunt you down and haunt you. bye!


	4. author notes pls read

Ok, I lied. You dont exactly have to read this. This is just where I described my characters/oc.

Alright. So my main oc, name Kagome Hyuuga. Some of you who read my previous chapters before today, you will nknow that Kagome is known by Gon and his gang as Kagome. But that has to change. I am changing Kagome name into a boy's name, Kirito. Now this name is taken from Sword art Online. The previous name Kagome is taken from a anime called Inuyasha. I am changing the name so Kagome, aka Kirito is now a so called boy. Surprised?!

I guess not. So now, Kagome(I am just going to call her Kagome for now) has brownish red hair tied into a pony tail with a dark red ribbon, abit like Blossom fom Power Puff Girls Z's. She also has brown eyes that matches her hair but turns into scarlet red when she gets way too emotional. Her eyes also turns red when she is doing her job as the Kuroneko. Kagome wears a rose-pink hoodie that turns black when she is in the Kuroneko form. There will be two small cat ears like thing appearing on Kagome's hood when she is in her other form. Anyway, Kagome normally wears a mini black skirt with a sliver sports shorts underneath the skirt.(They are attached together, like a skirt pants) But because she decided to become a boy for the time being during the hunter exam, she is now wearing a red hoodie with black stips on it with a pair of brown long pants.

So yeah! I will describe how the rest of my oc look like when the time comes. Thx!

-Shironeko13


	5. Chapter 4 Magic or not

In a split second as I opened and closed my eyes once again, something sliced through the air. I heard everyone gasped in surprise as I frowned. I noticed the hazel-brown haired man slowly lean back before dropping onto the floor. He was stiked by three cards while Satotz-san caught the card with ease, or at least I think he caught them with ease.

"I see… I see… isn't this way quicker.?" Hisoka, the one who threw the cards at the man and the real proctor said. The 'dead' man-face ape quickly jumped up in attempt to escape but Hisoka, as we all know, did not allow that to happen. Hisoka then went on saying things about being able to doge attacks like that if we want to be hunter. After that Satotz-san gave us a quick lecture about attacking the proctor once and we will be disqualified.

Killua's Pov

To say the truth, I was quite taken back by what just happened. I let out a breath which I did not know that I was holding in. I felt Kirito move beside me and out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Kirito walking forward.

"Hey where are you going Kirito…" I did not manage to finish saying when I realized where he was heading. "Don't go. He will kill you!" I shouted out the last part. But in vain, he did not seem to change her mind. What is he thinking? Everybody all turned their attentions and focused it on Kirito.

Kagome's pov

I walked to Hisoka and stood about a meter in front of him. Slowly, I let out my bloodlust. Both mine and Hisoka's bloodlust started to push against each other. I held both of my hands up high so that everyone around could see what was in my hands. I cocked an eyebrow at Hisoka while saying,

"I understand clearly why you threw the cards at Satotz-san, but why at Gon and Killua?" I heard a few gasps here and there behind me. Hisoka grin grew wider and larger as he patted my head with his hands and congratulate me for passing his so-called exam I glared at him with hatred before spinning on my heels and walked back to the crowd. Putting on my cute, innocent child act again, I batted my eyelashes a few times before using a really too sweet voice and asked if we could continue the exam. Everybody turned and looked at each other before Satotz-san spoke up for them saying the exam shall be continued.

"Wow! How did you catch Hisoka's cards? I hardly saw them coming! You are really awesome, Kirito!" Gon exclaimed beside me. I smile at him slightly. Then it strike me. I am suppose to be a boy and boys do not batter their eyes like we girls do. Oh crud! Some of them must be thinking weird things about me right now. I turned to look at Killua and I saw frozen in shock. I sweat-dropped and sighed.

*TIME SKIP(YOU ALL KNOW WHAT HAPPENED IN THE MIST SO JUST PRETEND KAGOME/KIRITO IS BESIDE SATOTZ-SAN THE WHOLE TIME)*

After we all arrived at the cooking station, or att least that is what I call it. I looked around, scanning and taking in the new surrounding. I saw a lady with green hair tied in a weird way. I froze immediately when I saw the lady caught me staring at her. I could have been wrong but I thought I saw eyes sparkling when she stood up and walked towards me. I swallowed down my nervousness and took a step back. The green hair lady suddenly enveloped me in a bone-crashing hug. I let out a slight groan.

"Oh my gosh! It is Natsume! Oh wait, but he is slightly smaller and younger looking. How old are you little boy?" The lady placed me down and asked. I stuttered out a twelve softly. I groaned mentally. Everyone had been comparing me with this Natsume dude since young. If I remembered, my brother name is called Natsu, not Natsume. I heard the lady squeal again and tried to hug me again but I managed to dodge and run away in time.

"stop it Menchi. You are scaring him," a deep yet loud voice rumbled out from the back . I looked up and saw a rather, well fat person sitting there. "I am Buhara and this is Menchi," he said. Menchi stopped chasing me and said in a loud voice,

"That is correct, we are your second phrase examiner." Menchi said. " Alright everyone, listen up! The second phase is cooking. We're Gourmet Hunters. So you'll be whipping up viands to satisfy our discriminating palates," Menchi told all of us. We were also told that we will only pass the second phase when we satisfy the both of them. I glanced around as muttering started among us. I am probably one of the few who can actually cook here.

After being told what we were to cook first. A roast pig? How hard can it be? I quickly ran into the forest. Before I knew it, we found a herd of great stamp, the world's most ferocious pig. I smirked slightly to myself. Watching as Killua, Gon and the rest stubble around trying to avoid being charged at. I lead one of the great stamp away first before pulling out one of my small blades and hitting the great stamp's weak spot. Before long, everybody raced back to their station to cook their pig. Being a rather serious cook, I roasted mine careful. Before presenting it to Buhara. I stole a glance at Gon and Killua. They seemed to be doing pretty well.

"The roasted pig round is over! Seventy applicants passed! Especially my dear mini-Natsume, or do you prefer me calling you chibi-Nataume?" Menchi yelled out the first half and directed the other half to me. I walked slowly backwards before taking off to attempt to hid somewhere before Menchi managed to half-kill me. I ran behind Gon and Killua.

"What are you doing?" Gon asked me. I told him that I was hiding from someone.

"Now everyone, be aware that unlike Buhara, I can be a very harsh critic. For the second phase, part two, my dish is… Sushi! I know I know. I see that see of blank faces. Not surprised though, sushi came from a small island country. But not too worry, there are fully equipped sushi stations for everyone…"I did not listen to Menchi as I slipped out of sight and back once again into the forest. I quickly ran to the nearest stream I could find. Dang it. I should have known. Making sushi requires seafood. But there are only freshwater fish. I shrugged my shoulders and carried on with catching a freshwater fish.

Please review/ command


	6. Chapter 5 Sushi? What is that?

Hi guys! Sorry for not posting for such a long time. Please enjoy this story too!

* * *

><p>Sneaking quietly back into the 'kitchen', I was quite surprised with what I saw. There were no one here! Well, I guess everyone went out to get fish. Slowly and taking my own sweet time, I washed the fish and skinned it.<p>

*TIME SKIP TO RESULT TIME CUZ I AM TOO LAZY TO WRITW THIS PART*

I sweat-dropped as I watch Menchi flip up and throw away all the plates of food. Some of them seemed to have got it but well, they still failed. It was until Hanzo shouted out everything then everyone finally realized how to make sushi. So, using the time when everyone was busy, I showed my dish to Menchi. Just as Menchi was about to eat the dish, I felt everybody staring at us. A cold chill went down , my spine.

"Mmm… this is delicious. It really taste like Nigiri Sushi. How did you know how to make this?" Menchi complemented me. I scratched the back of my head in embarassement before replying that I went to Japan once and I learned how to make sushi. That was not a complete lie. But it was not the complete truth too. Quite a number of my job required me to travel the world and one of them lead me to japan. I stayed there for about two to three months. Needing money, I took on the job as a chief so yeah.

"Ok everyone, I am full now so… nobody pass! Expect for mini-Natsume of course," Menchi said with a smile on her face.

"The name is Kago… Kirito!" I shouted out, blushing deep red at my mistake. Luckily no one seemed to have notice. I let out a sigh or relief

*TIME SKIP*(I know ther is a lot of time skip in this chapter but just deal with it cuz I am tooooooooo lazy)

All the applicants were bought to the side of a canal. I let out a small wow. This canal was big! Keyword here people, BIG AND DEEP! I definitely do not want to fall in there.

"All right now everyone, just look at me and I shall teach you how to obtain the egg. Of course Chibi-chan you do not have to do it," Menchi said, directing the second half to me. I growled slightly at her sentence but nevertheless choose to keep quiet. I slightly drifted away to lah-lah-land while Menchi explained to the rest how to jump and all those stuff. My mind went towards my onii-chan Natsu and this Natsume guy. Well their name do sound alike. There might be a chance my brother is this Natsume guy! I do look quite like my older brother, especially when I dress up like a boy. Well, I just hope after obtaining my hunter license, I might be able to find my brother.

"Hey Kirito, you want some of this egg? It is really delicious," I was snapped out of my daze when Killua called 'name' suddenly.

"Huh? Oh sure! Thanks Killua!" I was about to reach out for the egg in his hands when I felt someone's eyes on me. I span on my heels very quickly. Unfortunately, there was no one there. I found myself staring at the airship glass window. I started to fell rather nervous.

"What is it Kirito? Is everything all right?" I heard Gon asking me. Stuttering, I answered yes slowly while taking the boiled spider eagle egg from Killua. I still could not seem to shake off that feeling I have on my back.

After the second phase of the hunter exam had passed, we were all bought back onto the airship. We were all given instruction on what to do and when to do them. Gon, Killua and I went on to explore the airship. Sighing mentally, I took note on how many applicants were left. 42. Not as many as I thought but still…

"Wow guys! Look at this. The whole place below us look like a web of jewels!" Gon exclaimed cheerfully. I stared at the city beneath us. I did not find it very amusing since I see this all the time.

"Say Killua, Kirito, are both of your parents still… Alive?" Gon asked out of no where. I was taken back by his sudden question. Killua answered first and told Gon they were still alive and they do mass murder. I did not expect Gon to believe but I did. When Gon puty on a very serious look on his face, Killua and I looked at each other before bursting out in laughter.

"Well. You two are probably the first two to believe me. Assassination. That the family trade. My folks see me as an expectional prospect. But you guys see, I do not think I have to live up to their expectations. When I told them I wanted to decide my own future, they flipped! My mom was crying and blah blah…" I tuned out again, feeling bored. Being Death's little helper, AKA, the Kuroneko, I was expected to read up on everybody's fate and stuff like that. I literally know people's death date, what they will do and become and all that thing.

"Hey Kirito! How about you? Your parents?" I was dragged out of my own dreamland. Scratching my head in embarrassment, I mumbled a soft sorry before replying,

"So sorry, wasn't playing attention," I saw Killua with a rather annoyed look on his face and Gon's eyes filled with curiousity. "Well you see, both of my parents…"

Cliffhanger! again.

Oh who am I kidding, no body cares about this fanfic, I think I will just go cry in one corner while growing mushrooms. Will, currently I do not know who should i ship Kagome/Kirito with, Gon or Killua? Help me decide! Bye

-Shironeko13


	7. Chapter 6 History time!

Chapter 6

"Well, both of my parents were burned in a fire when I was three years old. Not really though. My dad was killed by a maniac right in front of me no one was there to help me. My mother was sleeping and I was threatened with a gun so I did not dare to scream. The crazy guy shot my dad three times, once in the knee, another in chest and the last one in the head. I think the person knew me because when he shot dad for the last time, he said something about this being my birthday present. I tried to scream at first but no voice came out," I paused for a minute and took a deep breath before continuing. "The man must have read my mind and knew what I was planning so he pulled a knife and stabbed me on my left shoulder. Oh by the way I had a older brother. He must have woke up and saw what happened and rushed towards me. for the second time that night, I saw another live taken away from me. my brother was died. I passed out at that sight…" I allowed my voice to trace on slightly as I stole a look at Killua and Gon. Killua seemed to be trying to act normal while Gon was desperately trying to keep his tears from falling.

"When I woke up once again, I was outside the house. The killer must have dragged me out. I heard someone laughed loudly beside me. when I turned my head, I realized it was the person who killed my father and brother. He turned and looked at me. for a second there, I thought I saw my own life flashing in his eyes. I watched as he light my house on fire. Despite my injury, I stood up and pushed the mad man down. I failed of course. I looked back at me and asked me what in was doing. Being so small at that time, I did not know what to do. No one was around at that time. The last thing I saw before I fainted again was the brightly coloured flame," I covered my face with my hands to prevent others from seeing my face. This was not the first I told this story to others. I should be very used to telling this tory by now. But I still felt afraid.

I was very sure my eyes had changed from its usual brown into crimson red. That happenes when I get too emotional. But why am I so sad. The story I just told Gon and Killua was not the complete true. I did not mention the part where I ran back into the fire. If I did, they would have realise I was not completely human, well, I was not of course. I felt Gon trying to say something to me but I cut him off. "This place is where the scar the crazy man gave me is located. thanks a lot to the scar, I could remember everything crystal clearly," I pointed at my left shoulder I circled my finger arounf the side of my head when I said the word crazy.

Killua asked if he could see my scar. Sadly, I had to say no. I could not let them know I was girl!

"Wow Kirito, I could not believe how strong you are! If such an incident had happened to me, I would not know what I would do!" Gon said. Killua tried to keep Gon's mouth shut. I smiled a little at their action while feeling rather nice to share my 'tragic' story with others. We moved on to discus our birthday, hobby and stuff. That was then I felt someone staring at us. Netero-san… I thought. I looked at Killua and Gon. They both felt it and stared at a certain corridor.

Being the Kuroneko, I knew very clearly what will happen next. Hooray! Thanks a lot to Killua, I will have more souls to collect.

*TIME SKIP*(yes, same reason, blah blah blah. Lets move on!)

I stood at the side, leaning against the wall while watching Gon and Killua desperately trying to snatch the ball away from Netero-san. Biting down on the lollipop in my mouth, I thought back about the day I died. It is really awkward since I already died once. I just hope I am able to find my brother and to lose him again.

"Hey Kirito! You sure you do not want to join us? This is quite fun!" Gon's voice snapped me back into reality. I looked back up and gave the mountain boy a warm smile while shaking my head. At the corner of my eyes, I saw Killua pick up his shirt while walking slowly out of the door. Because of the fact that I had my earphones on, I could not hear what Killua said to Gon. The door slammed shut as Killua disappeared behind them. Picking up all my stuff and stuffing my phone and earphones into the bag, I chased after Killua, waving goodbye to Gon.

Hey guys! I am soooooooo sorry for not updating my story for such a long time. School started so yeah. Anyways, despite the fact that NOBODY expect a FEW listens, pleas review and tell me what you guys think how this story. I really need to know what kind of hiring you guys want. Thanks for reading!

-Shironeko13


	8. Chapter 7 That is one heck of a tall tow

Hi guys! Nice to see you all. You know, I am still soooooooooo sad. Cuz nobody reviews! Well, Never mind that, enjoy!

I walked down the hallway while wondering what I am doing with my life. People always say I have a tragic background. Personally, I hate it when others pity me. They think they know everything about you when they really don't. Sighing, I bite down hard my lollipop. With my hands inside my pockets, earphones one with the music blasting into my ears and my hoodie covering my eyes, everyone who past by me quickly scurried away and out of my way. Why are they so afraid? Do I really look so badass? i sweat-dropped when I thought about it.

As I turned at a corner, what I saw froze me to the core. A pile of bodies were laying in blood on the floor. I cringed at the sight. What was more terrifying was Killua. His hands was covered with blood. Though I am sort of used to seeing this kind of stuff, it is still not a good sight. "Ew...". Bad move. Kill heard me and turned towards me. Our gaze locked as dark navy blue crashed with chocolate brown.(Familiar or not?) In a nano-second, Killua was right in front of me, hands raised and about to slice me into half.

I did the first that came to my mind. I took out the lollipop from inside my mouth and pushed it into Killua's mouth. Killua's eyes widened for a second before returning back to their beautiful sky blue. Everything stayed still and the air was silent for a few minutes before Killua stepped back before enveloping his head with his hands.

"What... What happened? What was I doing?" Killua stuttered out. I shrugged my shoulders before replying,

"Oh nothing much, You just got too worked out about getting the ball from Netero-san until you were on the verge of snapping. You took it out on those guys over there. I saw what you did and gasped at the sight. You heard me and tried to kill me too but I managed to stop you so yeah! I fine nothing is wrong. Yeah!" I did a victory sign as I squealed out the end. I look back at Killua and saw him eyes widened and frozen in shock at me.

"But...But I tried to kill you! How is that alright! You could be dead, by me!" My heart softened abit when I heard Killua say that. I gave him a warm smile before walking towards me. Killua staggered a few steps backwards. I trapped him a hug before he can back away anymore.

"I fine. Really! Believe me Killua, because I believe that you will never hurt me. You will never hurt a friend," I told Killua softly as I gave him a slight squeeze. I felt Killua relax a little under me. "lets go get some rest before it gets too late." I grabbed Killua's hand and pulled him with me, not giving him much of a choice anyways.

*NEXT DAY*

"Alright everyone. Good luck guys. See you guys down at the bottom of the tower," Kurapika said to all of us before we jumped into the trapdoor. After arriving at the trick tower, we all found out about the trapdoors shortly afterwards. We all found one and decided to spread out and go on. Landing in my trapdoor safely, I let out a small sigh. I looked at and took in my surroundings. Wait, is that Hisoka and Gittarackur? My eyes twitched slightly as I saw them both turn their heads towards me slowly.

Great! I am currently stuck in a top security prision built in an enormous spire erected atop a plateau, filled with traps and surrounded with dangerous beast and 72 hours to reach the bottom of the bottom of the tower with a PEDOHILE and a WEIRDO! Can this day get any better?

"Oh hi day Chibi-chan? So nice for you to be joining us today," Hisoka said in his not female but still sound like female voice. I was just about to shot back some really sarcastic comments when an voice interrupted me.

"Good day minna-san! I am Lippo-san, your examiner for the third phase. I see that all three of you have chosen the very special trapdoor to reach this room. I shall tell you more about the trick tower... NATSUME-SAN! I did not know you will be here in MY trick tower. Prepare for hell! Revenge time!" A voice rang out from a corner of the room. I turned towards the source of the voice and found myself facing a camera. The camera beeped at me a few times. I cocked my eyebrows at it and suddenly, another trapdoor opened underneath me. I dropped inside it in a spilt second.

Ok sry for not updating. I am just gonna stop here for the day. Bye

-Shironeko13


	9. Chapter 8 Bye pedo

Hi guys! I have came back once again. Here is a little song to share with you all. Skip it if you want to. It is called "what hurts the most" I am listening to it while typing this fan fiction. Well, enjoy!

* * *

><p>What hurts the most<br>Was being so close  
>And havin' so much to say<br>And watchin' you walk away

And never knowin'  
>What could've been<br>And not seein' that lovin' you  
>Is what I was tryin' to do<p>

It's hard to deal with the pain of losin' you everywhere I go  
>But I'm doin' it<br>It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
>Still harder gettin' up, gettin' dressed, livin' with this regret<br>But I know if I could do it over  
>I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart<br>That I left unspoken

Ok onwards to the story!

* * *

><p>"AHHHHHHH!" I screamed so loudly I think Gon and Killua them could hear me screaming. I landed on my butt with a loud thud. Rubbing my poor poor butt, I stood up. Looking straight forward, I froze in place. I was standing in the middle of a super long tunnel with fire torches lighting up the tunnel. What is worst is that there were cupids statues and hearts everywhere. Some hanging from the ceiling, some sticking their heads out of no where.<p>

What the hell!? I screamed once again, but this time in my head of course. I turned my head, praying that HE was not there. But fate hates me so yeape! Whisk was standing beside me with an interesting look on his face. O.K., it is obivious now. Like I said earlier, fate hates me and I hate it too. I sighed mentally before walking down the tunnel, leaving Hisoka on his on.

Alright now, everyone, please picture a 12 years old boy-like girl walking down a 'love' tunnel with a do-not-know-how old pedophile. in front of her. Creepy right. However that is just exactly what is happing to me right now. After I get to the bottom of the tower, I am definitely going to hunt this Lippo dude down and kill him. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I bumped into something soft.

I looked back up and to see what I bumped into. Yes, You all guessed it. It was Hisoka's back. I can swear if it was not for whatever that was going on in front, I will scream so loud that your eardrum will break. A guy with rather long hair was standing before us. He had quite a number of scars on his face. I took a step forward to take a closer looker. Click! My brain did not have enough time to register what was going when a trap door appeared below me.

"Oh come on!" I screamed, once again as I landed in the hole and onto a slide. It is a freaking water about cold. Crashed! I slide right into a sea of ice cubes and snow. I heard something snap above me. As I glance up, I saw a huge tub filled with ice cubes, water and more ice. And is how I ended up doing the ice bucket challenge. "Since I did the ice bucket I am not going to donate any money," I muttered under my breath to no one in particular.

Shoving my way through the sea of ice cubes and water, i cursed out loud. I was freezing! My hoodie was clinging to my body. I had to get out and change quickly before anyone finds out that I am actually a girl. After what felt like forever, I finally got to 'dry' land. Lucky me, being the Kuroneko means I can control fire and bada! There was a fire torch beside me. Controlling the fire, I allowed it to slowly dry me. It felt goooooodddddd. You guys should try it.

Trotting down the long long long long long long long long long long tunnel and walking down the steep steep steep steep steep steep steep steep staircase, (OK i am so sry bat that I am bored though) I finally met daylight! NO! It was just another fire torch. I took a step forward and soon regretted doing that. With a small click, I imdiately started screaming at the top of my voice.

After what seemed like forever, I realised I was still alive. Phew! At least, that wa what I thought. I heard something coming my way. I looked to my right and found a hole in the tunnel leading towards something bright. Looking to my left, my eyes bugged. A gigantic rock was rolling towards me. What is worse was the there were needle like things on it. Can this day get any worst?!

And I got to ask. So right now I am being chased by a killer boulder while running through a really narrow tunnel. I wondered how and where did the boulder even come from. Focursing on where I was heading, I quickly came to a break. I had reached the end of the tunnel, really. The tunnel just lead to another hole in the wall with no more pathway. Wait, there is something in front. It is a ring like thing. Should I jump? Turning back and looking at the boulder, I realised that I did not really have a choice. Shrugging my shoulders, I jumped, knowing either way, I will still end up in another trap.

Doing a backflip and landing on my feet, I heard a loud thud behind me. My head rotated I saw the boulder stuck in the whole. Letting out a sigh of relief, I slumped onto the fall. Gosh! That Lippo guy was not kidding when he said that he was going to torture me, or this Nastume guy. I hope Gon and Killua them are much better off.

"Kirito! So nice to see you here!" my head snapped back up when I heard that familiar voice. Gon!

* * *

><p>Gonna just stop here today cuz I need to go do homework. Please review! Bye<p> 


	10. Chapter 9 Hi murder

What is up people! Nice to be back. I am still so happy someone actually wrote a review on my dearest story even if it was such a long time time ago. Well, please review guys! oh btw, I know I should have said these way earlier but I do not own Hunter X Hunter! So please don't sue me and enjoy!

* * *

><p>Kagome's pov<p>

I spun around 180 degrees and saw Gon ... They are safe. Looking to my left, I saw a group of people there. A man with weird looking moustache was standing at the edge of the hole and glaring at Killua who was doing the same thing too. What did I missed?

"Welcome! Welcome! Allow me to introduce you what is happening here. You are suppose to bet the time you have in total with your opponent..." I did not listened to what ever is going on as I hung my head low. I heard bits and pieces of this Lippo-san's voice. However, when I heard that our lives would be on the line, my patience snapped.

'Lippo-san..." I paused for a moment while I turned my head around to face a hidden camera. Using unhuman speed, I threw a knife at the camera, hitting it right above the screen. I lifted my head so Lippo-san could see my now shining red eyes from under my baseball cap. "Are you crazy or not? First you threw me into a room with a pedo and a weirdo. Then you made me walk down a freaking love tunnel with that pedo. After that you made me ride on a water slide before dropping me into a pool of freezing ice. What next? You dumped a freaking basket of ice cold water and chunks of ice cubes onto me. Then, you sent a killer-stone after me. Now, you want me to fight for my life just because I look liike this Natsume guy? Let me tell you somethings mister, one, I am not this Natsume dude. Two, one more funny business which I do not like out of you, well, lets just say you better pack up immediately and start planning a escape route as I am so going to kill you!" I screamed out the last part.

After I said that all out, the room became silent. I could feel my bloodlust wavering in the air around me. I grew many anime veins on my forehead and my eyelids were twitching.

"Yes ma'am. Well, here is your opponent. Bye!" The camera finally started to work again before Lippo-san just tuned himself out. I heard something move behind me. I turned to look at it. Some ranodome dude walked out of this strange hole that appeared out of no where. I cocked a brow at him. Squinting my eyes, I took good long look at the strange new man.

The 'newbie' was about Kurapika's age and height, had disheveled black hair. he was 'extra' special as he was wearing a suit like Leorio but his tire was replaced by a ribbon that was tied into a messy bow. Part of his shirt was untucked, portraying a bad boy look. Glaring at him, our eyes meet at a horizontal point. He had bright yellow eyes which had a few rings of black in it. Strange look!

"Kirito, Killua, don't fight your opponents. The one Killua is fighting is a mass murder. The one you are fighting is a experienced murder. You but could be killed within minutes. Heck with that, you could be killed within seconds! So don't fight and just forfeit. It is safer that way, better that way..." I ignored Leorio and took a glance at Killua's opponent. Johns the dissector, a really super duper pathetic guy. Looking back at my opponent, I raised one brow at him.

"So... Should we start fighting now cause I do not know what else to do," I spoke up first. The man glazed at me with interest in his eyes.

"Hm... You are a really cute. It is so nice to see you again Kirito-chan. My my! You have grown so much! Can I just call you Chibi-chan? You are so cute! I want to dress you up," the man suddenly spoke. I froze in shock. This guy's voice does not much him, at all."Ew... Are you hitting on me? And no thank you peodhilpe. Seriously, why are they so many pedos around? Go hit on others, like those two," I replied, gesturing towards Killua them. I saw Killua mouth a 'hey' but decided to brush that aside. Out of the blue, I felt something brush past my neck. Before I knew it, a drop of blood trickled down my neck. My hand raised to much it. Crimson red blood, my blood. A blade was sticking out of place on the brick wall behind me. It stayed stuck on the wall before falling into the endless-like pit below us. My head dropped. Now I remember! It is definitely him. A word rang through my mind as I whispered it out softly.

"You... Ruko!" I blurted out the last part. Ruko, as Leorio said earlier, is a murder. A murder who murdered over a hundred innocent people. I met him last time when he tried to kill me during one of my jobs. I caught him killing someone and he saw me too. NO murder wants witnesses right? So, he attempted to kill me. However I managed to escape! Yeah!

So anyways, I am right now engage in a staring contests with some random murder whose mane is Ruko. I sighed mentally. Just as I was about to take a step forward, I felt something coming towards me. Dodging towards my left, the blade missed me. Taking out my twin-sycthes, I prepared for better.

*TIMESKIP CAUSE I AM LAZY AND YEAH!*

My chest heaved up and down drastically as I took in large amount of air. There was cuts all over my body. Lucky, Ruko did not aim to cut my hoodie. Turns out the fight was until one person says he or she forfeits. Just when I was about to dash forward once again, I heard something unbelievable.

"I surreneder," those words, came out of Ruko's mouth by the way. My eyes widened. What the hell? Ruko smirked at me first before shrugging his shoulders and said, "I am just not in the mood to fight you. Grow stronger and perhaps the next time we meet, we might be able to fight properly." With that being said, Ruko turned around and walked back into his little stone hole.

"Wait! Wait just minute..." did not even finish and Ruko was gone. Question marks popped up in my head as i wondered what Ruko meant. Gon and Killua them stared at me with shock in their eyes while the rest of the trick tower prisoners looked at me with interest in their eyes. What just happened?

Ok So that is all for today. Sorry for the story being so short now a days. I have zero inspiration. So please review and tell me what kind of pairings you all want! Bye


End file.
